


Rare

by Its_a_yoke



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood (just a lil scratch), Break Up, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kinda, M/M, Mates, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Scenting, Sharing a Bed, So light smut that can be avoided if you don't read the bonus, mentioned Omega Heat, some death threats from Max but what is new, tw post-break up depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_yoke/pseuds/Its_a_yoke
Summary: Omega Lando has a rough time after Beta Carlos breaks up with him. His Pack Alpha Daniel invites him to Australia where he then spends every day with Alpha Michael. The two become inseparable and Lando realizes that Michael might be more than just a good friend.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/ Carlos Sainz Jr (past), Michael Italiano/Lando Norris
Comments: 16
Kudos: 154
Collections: ABO Motorsport Fic Exchange





	Rare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyverstappen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/gifts).



> Hey! Hello Mone <3 
> 
> I really don't know what to say here o.o this is my first exchange ever and I feel honored that I could write for you because you are literally one of my fav fav writers and yeah I love all of your work and I tried my best with this sdokfjig. 
> 
> And yeah it is a long one >.< I got a bit carried away because I am obsessed with Michael/Lando (Mindo, Lanchael, Norriano...) and Maxiel so I just kept writing and writing and ooops. 
> 
> _Also you put me through some feels with your amazing Stripper AU and I didn't forget about that so... >:) enjoy <3 _
> 
> and for everyone else I hope you will enjoy it as well >.<

Lando knew it was coming. He wasn’t stupid and he knew that when Carlos decided to leave McLaren then he would want to leave Lando behind as well. 

But that didn’t mean that it hurt less though. 

“Why can’t you love me? Why am I not good enough?” Lando sobbed as Carlos looked at him, a broken expression on his face. The older Beta looked torn, wanting to comfort the crying Omega but also knowing it would not do Lando any good. 

“I’m so sorry Lando, but I don’t feel the same way. It is better if we break it off,” Carlos said slowly. 

“Please… Don’t,” Lando’s voice broke as he struggled to let words out in between his sobs. 

“You deserve better Lando. You deserve an Alpha, someone who will understand your needs and who will treat you right. It is better like this,” Carlos sighed. 

“Better?? Better for who? Maybe for you, it is always about you Carlos,” Lando yelled angrily, frustrated and hurt by the whole situation. 

“Lando,” Carlos tried. “Just trust me. It will be better for the both of us if I just go,” Carlos said after throwing Lando a hard stare. 

“Please, Carlos. I will do anything,” Lando begged, already on his knees. 

“Goodbye Lando, I never meant to hurt you,” he said.

“Please, please don’t leave me,” Lando sobbed harder, his whole body shaking. 

“I’m sorry,” was all Carlos said before leaving the room, leaving the Omega curled up on the floor. 

Lando stayed on the floor crying as he hugged himself. Everything hurt and his head was ringing, he felt tired and miserable. He knew he should calm down and walk to the Pack Room so he could make a nest and try to calm down, but he wasn’t sure he had the energy. 

So he stayed on the floor for a while before he felt himself calm down, taking long deep breaths. He quickly pulled the one blanket he had in his driver’s room over himself and started to make his way towards the common Pack Room. The blanket helped him calm a bit as well because it smelled like his Pack, but he was still shaking a little. 

He just hoped that he would make it to the Pack Room before breaking down again.

Once he arrived at the Pack Room he made a beeline towards the rooms secluded for Omegas only, where they were left alone to nest without any bothering. He ignored the voices that were calling his name, his mind was set as all he wanted to do is make a nest and nap so he could forget what happened that day. 

He walked into one of the rooms and started to get the blankets ready. 

“Lando, are you okay?” Max asked and he gasped after Lando turned to him. “Oh bub, what happened?” Max asked and Lando just threw himself into the Omega’s arms before he started sobbing again. 

Lando heard some murmurs around him, but he didn’t care. All he did was further cuddling into Max’s chest as the older Omega cooed softly, nosing his temples as he tried to calm Lando down. 

“Here,” Lando heard Charles say softly and before he knew it he was laying in a comfy nest with all of his Pack Omegas that fussed over him, trying to calm him down as they scented him comfortingly. 

Lando could feel himself calming down again, his eyes still closed as he tried to sync his breathing with Charles’ who was spooning him from behind. Once he felt in control again he opened his eyes and he was met with everyone starting at him in worry. 

“What happened Lando? Who do Max and I have to beat up?” Charles asked first.

Max just gave Charles an unimpressed look before locking his eyes with Lando. The Briton just whined, not wanting the Omegas to leave and Max nuzzled his shoulder in comfort. 

“We are not beating anyone now, we won’t leave you. Dan will gladly beat them up though, just say a name,” Max said and Lando calmed down, looking at Daniel. 

The Alpha was sitting on the floor outside of the nest, face full of concern. He looked anxious and very attentive, he reminded Lando of a guard dog. The Omega felt bad for not letting him into the nest, he knew Daniel was his Pack Alpha, but he was grateful Daniel understood and respected his wary towards Alphas in general. 

Lando gave him a weak smile before he shook his head. 

“Carlos… He broke up with me,” the Omega said weakly cuddling further into the others in embarrassment. He didn’t know what to expect from his friends, Carlos dumping him just showed how worthless he truly was.

To his surprise the room was filled with murmurs and a few death threats towards the Beta. No one mentioned anything about it being Lando’s fault, they all just leaned over to press soft kisses around his face. 

They all just cuddled up closer, promising Lando that he would take care of that dumb Beta the next day.

“That bastard, he never deserved you, Lando,” Charles said firmly into the Briton’s ear, arms tightening around him. 

“He will regret it, I will make sure of that,” Max said, his voice deadly. “But Charles is right. He never deserved you and you will do better on your own before you find someone who will treat you right,” he added. 

“I just want cuddles,” Lando said tiredly and the other just squished closer together. Dan stood up and turned the lights off before turning the little fairy lights just so they wouldn't end up in complete darkness. 

Everyone in the Omega pile which included Max, Charles, Alex, George, Marcus, Oscar and Yuki made sure Lando knew they were there as they all ended up holding hands and having their legs tangled together.

_*a few hours later*_

Lando woke up out of nowhere, sitting up abruptly as he tried to catch his breath. The Omegas next to him just stirred a little before cuddling closer to each other and staying asleep.

“Hey pup, are you okay?” Lando heard a sleepy voice. He looked up and locked his eyes with a tired looking Daniel, the Alpha guarding the nest the whole night. 

Lando just shook his head no. 

“Wanna cuddle and talk?” the Alpha proposed, making himself comfortable against the wall. 

Lando was a bit hesitant, but he decided he didn’t want to wake anyone else up so he just stood up slowly before coming to Dan. 

“Can I sit on your lap?” the smaller man asked awkwardly, his need for cuddles overpowered his hesitation towards Alphas. Dan was one of the kindest Alphas Lando had ever met anyway. 

“Of course, son. Max won’t mind anyway,” the Alpha grinned at him and Lando flopped down onto his lap without any more questions. The Omega cuddled into Dan’s chest as he wrapped his arms around him, rumbling softly to calm his nerves a bit. 

“I’ll miss him, Dan,” the Briton mumbled after a while. 

“I know you will, I know. And I am sorry,” the Aussie replied, one of his hands rubbing soothing circles onto Lando’s back. 

“It is not your fault, you did nothing wrong and I am excited for next season. I really am,” Lando smiled and it was the truth. Carlos decided to leave before Daniel signed and Lando would rather have him as a new team mate than anyone else. 

“I’m really excited as well, we will fuck them all up! The best team mates on the grid,” Dan tried to lighten up the mood. 

“Definitely,” Lando giggled softly before sighing. 

They stayed silent for a while, just cuddling as the Omega played with Daniel’s hoodie strings. 

“What is on your mind, buttercup?” the Alpha hummed. 

“It hurts that he just left me like that. I feel pathetic and useless, like I am worth nothing. And honestly the idea of just going home and being alone for the winter break is fucking terrifying. I will probably just cry in bed the whole time,” he mused, looking down onto his lap. 

“Oh stop it son, first of all you never deserved to be treated like that and I will definitely have a word with him about it,” Dan said darkly, his hold around Lando tightened. “ And second of all, you are one of the sweetest and kindest Omegas I know and none of this is your fault, none. You are absolutely perfect, my honey pie. You are stronger than you think and you will get through this, we will all be by your side. You will get better and then one day you will find your real Mate that will never make your question your worth ever again,” he said nuzzling the smaller man’s forehead. 

“Thank you,” Lando mumbled. 

“And if you don’t want to be alone at home then you can always come to Australia with us. Max will be more than happy to have more of the Pack there and you could use the Pack cuddles yourself,” Dan proposed. 

Lando started thinking about it. He had some plans for Christmas and New Year’s, but other than that he was free. If he would stay at home he would just mope around and at least in Australia he could bother Max and Dan with that. 

“Are you sure Max won’t mind?” Lando looked up at Dan. 

“Are you kidding me right now? You are literally the first Omega we adopted into our Pack and you will always have a special place in our hearts. Especially in Max’s, he is obsessed with you. We talked about inviting you, but we thought he would prefer to stay here with your family and everyone. But we would love to have you there with us. At least Max won’t have to Face time you every 3 seconds to check up on you,” Dan chuckled. 

And yeah he did have a point there. Lando was on the call with Max for the majority of summer break, the older Omega was making sure he was taking care of himself the whole time everyday. 

“Okay, then I would love to come,” Lando smiled and Dan hugged him close. 

“Peachy, we will get everything sorted asap,” the Alpha grinned. 

“Cool,” the Briton said with a big yawn. 

“You should try to get some sleep. You can sleep in my arms if you want, I don’t mind,” the Alpha said. 

“You are cozy and you smell like Max, thank you,” the Omega let out before making himself comfortable. 

“Anytime, honey pie. I am always here for you,” he murmured as Lando closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly.

***** 

When Lando came to Australia he spent the first two weeks in his bed, not ever once leaving his room. He used the excuse of being jet lagged and it worked, Max and Daniel just let him do his thing as they took care of him.

Max came to cuddle with him each and every day, stroking Lando’s hair or making a nest for him. They usually were in silence unless Max talked to the younger Omega about his plans for the day. 

Daniel was always there for the meals, he brought him breakfast, lunch and dinner and he always made sure Lando ate. The Alpha usually distracted him with his stories and random jokes. After each meal he would try to talk to him for a bit, he would make him talk about how he was feeling.

Lando really appreciated them both. 

Nights were the best, the first days it was only Max who would stay and sleep next to the younger Omega, cuddling him and just making sure Lando knew he was not alone. Then one night Dan came to the room asking if he could spend the night as well. Lando already felt bad for keeping Max away from him, so of course he let him in and that was how they found a new routine. 

Lando was really enjoying it, not doing anything and having people take care of him. 

It was until he got woken up one morning by Max opening the window curtains sharply, letting all of Australia's sunshine in. 

Lando was not kidding, it had to be all of it as there was nowhere to hide from it. 

“Why?” Lando whined, trying to hide under his pillow. 

“We’ve let you mope around for two weeks and it all ends today. Get out of the bed and go take a shower, breakfast will be ready in 15 minutes. And don’t you dare be late or I’ll take your phone away,” Max said firmly before he exited the room. 

Lando just stared at his bedroom door in horror. Max was not kidding and even though Lando really didn’t want to leave the bed, he really didn’t want to see what Max would do. So then he grumpily made his way to the bathroom and got ready. 

Once he left his room he tried to find the kitchen. The couple still didn’t give him a house tour as he refused to leave the bed and all Lando knew about the house was that his bedroom was right next to theirs. 

He still managed to find what he was looking for. The farmhouse had a huge common room consisting of the living room that had the biggest sofa Lando's had ever seen and it was connected to an open kitchen with a big dining table right next to it. 

“Sit down at the table, breakfast will be served in a minute,” Daniel beamed at him from across the kitchen counter. 

Lando just nodded his head before making his way to the dining table. The Omega was pretty sure that Daniel sat at the head of the table and Max probably sat on his right. Lando felt drawn to the chair on the left side so he made his way to it and sat himself down. 

He sighed happily as he pushed his body further into the leather seat, really enjoying the smell of the person that sat there before. The Omega should have felt weird for trying to breathe in the smell of a stranger, but the scent made him feel at peace so he didn’t question it at that moment.

“That is my seat,” Lando heard a small chuckle behind him. He quickly opened his eyes and turned around just to see Daniel’s trainer, Michael, smiling at him. 

Lando liked Michael. 

He was a very gentle Alpha even though he looked like he could break anyone in half, kinda like a teddy bear. He only talked to the Alpha while he hung out with Max and Daniel, but he always felt safe around him. Michael never tried to break into Lando’s personal space, always respecting his boundaries, and the Omega was very grateful for that. 

Inevitably Lando had a small crush on said Alpha before he got together with Carlos. Michael then started to keep his distance and Carlos barely let Lando have any time to talk to him. Lando remembered the small smiles they shared as the Spanish Beta tugged him away all the time.

It only made sense that Michael’s scent would make Lando’s Omega side purr.

“Oh, so sorry. I didn’t know,” the Briton rushed to say as he went to stand up. 

“No,no. Sit down! I was just joking, I don’t mind sitting somewhere else,” the Alpha said, still smiling softly. 

“Okay,” Lando breathed out as he pressed himself into the chair again, trying to calm down his blushing cheeks. 

Of course Michael lived here, he was the closest thing Daniel had to a Pack before he met Max. Now that Lando realized the scent he was breathing was also all Michael’s he realized that it was lingering all around the house, mixing in with the scent of Max and Daniel. 

“Here you go, bub,” Lando’s thinking got interrupted by Max placing a bowl of oatmeal in front of him. 

“Thank you,” he muttered before looking up at Michael who sat down right next to Max. The Alpha caught him staring as he winked at him while grinning widely and Lando quickly looked down at his bowl again. 

Well, this would be interesting. 

After the breakfast they spent the whole morning showing Lando around the land outside, the Omega got to meet every single animal Daniel’s farm offered and he had to say that they were all adorable. 

They had lunch after and then hung out on the sofa in the living room, talking about some of the plans they had and what they wanted to show to Lando. Around 4pm Daniel and Max decided to go to the pool and Lando remembered that Jon sent him his workout plan and he really needed to get on it after losing himself the two weeks. 

“The gym is that way,” Daniel just pointed at the other direction of the house as his eyes were distracted by Max getting into the pool. 

_Yeah, Lando better get the hell out of there._

“Ok, thanks,” he murmured and went to explore the other part of the house. 

They never really showed him around the house. He was so tired when he arrived there that they just put him in his bed and promised to do a house tour some other day. That obviously never happened and Lando was forced to figure it out by himself.

He was lost in thoughts as he let his nose guide the way. 

It was how he ended up in one of the rooms, looking around the clear and airy bedroom. Yeah, it was not the gym room by any means. He turned around and was about to leave when he noticed Michael standing in the doorway. 

“I’m sorry, just trying to find the gym room, but I have no idea where anything is in this house,” he rushed to say, his cheeks heating up again. 

Of course it was the Alpha’s room, that was why it smelled so good. 

“No worries, little Omega. The gym is right across from here,” Michael said as he pointed behind himself, smiling.

“Thank you,” Lando said as he quickly made his way there.

Once he was in the other room he closed the door and rested his back against it, trying to calm his embarrassment down as he screwed his eyes up. He took a few deep breaths to slow down his racing heart before he started his workout, thankfully quickly forgetting about anything else once he got into the rhythm. 

After he finished his workout session he quickly made his way back to his bedroom, not even glancing at the door to Michael's one. Once he showered and changed his clothes he started to make his way to the living room. 

Just as he opened the door of his room he could see Max running down the hall into their bedroom, the Dutch Omega giggling loudly as he was leaving a wet trail after him. Lando really hoped it was just pool water. He shook his head and was about to step out of his room when he saw Daniel running after Max. 

“Oh, I am going to get you,” the Alpha yelled as he ran into their room after Max, not even noticing Lando staring at him. 

The Briton once again shook his head and decided to get as far away as possible from the two. He made his way to the big living room and saw Michael cooking in the kitchen. 

“Oh so you are the house chef here. I was thinking that those meals were too good to be cooked by Daniel and I know how clueless Max is in the kitchen,” Lando noted as he sat down on one of the bar tools the kitchen counter had. 

“Yes, I sure am,” the Alpha looked up at him and smiled softly. 

“Well, then I really like the things you cook,” Lando muttered shyly, looking down at his hands before shooting a look at the Alpha.

“Thank you, I am very happy to hear that,” Michael smiled as Lando just nodded again. 

The Omega continued to watch the Alpha work around the kitchen, they talked softly from time to time but mostly stayed silent. Lando admired how graceful Michael looked, the Omega knew that cooking was not as easy as it looked after many of his failed attempts.

“Lando?” Michael broke the silence as he set the knife down suddenly. 

“Yes?” the Omega perked up. 

“I just- I just wanted to let you know that I am sorry for what happened between you and Carlos. You never deserved to get dropped like that. Never. And if you need to vent about it then you can always talk to me,” he said firmly. 

“Yeah, thank you, Michael. I appreciate that,” Lando whispered, not really in the mood to talk about it. 

At first he wanted to forget that all of it happened, but realizing that he would have to be around Carlos and sometimes even talk to him he decided that he needed to make peace with it. Walking around the property earlier that day made him realize how good of a decision he made by coming there. 

He would make it a good one anyway.

“What are you thinking about?” Michael looked up at him curiously. 

“Just- this vacation here will be good for me. I’m going the most out of it,” Lando smiled at him. 

“Good. You can hit me up any time you want to go on a trip or something. I will gladly show you around,” the Alpha smiled widely. 

“I would love that,” the Briton muttered shyly, looking at the Alpha with a light tint covering his cheeks.

“Me too,” Michael whispered before focusing on the vegetables in front of him again. 

And that was how it went for the next few weeks.

Lando would spend the whole day either exploring Australia with the other three, them taking him on plenty of hikes or just a trip to the city. They would all usually train together in the afternoons, which meant that Lando tried his hardest to not stare at Michael for too long, and then they would hang around together in the common room or they would go outside again.

Speaking of Michael, the two got a lot closer.

Lando spent a lot of time in the kitchen just watching Michael cook as they talked softly together. Michael sometimes took him out on runs, showing him the best views around the farm. Lando even woke up super early in the morning to join Michael and his morning yoga, always ending the session by talking about life as they watched the sun come up. 

The Alpha made him feel safe. He made him feel worthy and loved and Lando had troubles trying to not get attached too soon after what just happened with Carlos. but he was failing. He really felt like Michael and him had a special connection. He only hoped that the Alpha would feel the same thing towards him. 

“I am going away for a few days,” Michael said casually one evening as they were preparing dinner. Well, Michael was preparing dinner while Lando just sat there looking pretty as always. 

“What? Why?” the Omega asked, alarmed. 

“I am just going to visit some friends,” Michael explained, giving Lando a soothing look. 

“Oh, okay. But who is going to cook for us?” Lando pointed out, trying to lighten up the situation to not give away how he really felt about it. 

“I know how to cook, pup. Don’t you worry I won’t let you starve,” Lando heard Daniel yell from the sofa. 

“Yeah, and I am pretty sure you learnt a lot from watching me all these weeks,” Michael rumbled softly, trying to calm the Omega as he noticed his distress. 

“Yeah, right,” Lando nodded his head, not really knowing how he should have told him that he really wasn’t paying attention to the cooking at all. He had other things to pay attention to.

“I will be home soon enough, don’t worry little Omega,” he promised. 

True to his words Michael left early the next day. It was safe to say that Lando noticed his presence missing after spending every day with him for over a month. He searched for him in the room every time he made a joke, trying to see if he made the other man laugh only to find no one standing next to him. He walked into the kitchen expecting to see the Alpha behind the counter cooking something, but he was all alone. He felt weird working out on his own, Daniel and Max choosing to have rest days without Michael there, and not having to hide his blush that was always there with Michael around.

But he managed to get through the day pretty well. It all went wrong as he laid in his bed trying to fall asleep. He just kept turning around, his body restless and yearning for something. Lando just huffed as he tried to get comfortable.

After he tried to fall asleep for two hours to no avail he decided to sneak into Daniel and Max’s room, hoping the cuddles would calm him down. So he walked over to their room, opening the door and walking towards the bed. The couple was sleeping soundly and Lando just slipped into the small gap there was in between them. That woke the two of them up as they wrapped their arms around the small Omega right as they smelled his bitter scent. 

“What is wrong pup?” Dan asked, his voice laced with concern and sleep. Max turned on the bed side table lamp just so he could look Lando over, making sure he was unharmed.

“Can’t sleep. I don’t know what is wrong. I just feel like I am missing something. Like- like feeling empty. I thought your scents would help but they are not,” the small Omega whispered anxiously as he curled further into himself, not understanding what was going on. 

“Oh Lando bub,” Max whispered and kissed Lando’s temple after he shared a knowing look with Daniel. 

“I will be right back, pup,” the Alpha said before leaving the bed. Lando whimpered at the loss and scooted closer towards Max, the older Omega wrapping his arms around him tightly as he purred comfortingly, nosing Lando’s temple.

“It will be okay,” Max murmured into Lando’s hair. 

“I just don’t know what is happening,” the young Omega whined and Max fussed around him some more, trying his hardest to make him feel better even though he knew he couldn’t. 

“Here you go little one,” Lando heard Daniel whisper before a blanket was thrown over his body. Lando immediately wrapped himself in it, burying his nose into the fabric to breath in the scent. He felt his body relax and soon enough he was a purring mess as his whole attention was on the said blanket. 

Daniel and Max just watched him with a small smile, happy that they could help the Omega as they both cuddled him close. Daniel wrapped his arm around Max, squeezing Lando in the middle as he looked over at Max. 

“You owe me money,” the Alpha whispered towards his Omega as Max just narrowed his eyes at him grumpily. 

The older Omega chose to ignore his Alpha as he fussed some more over Lando, trying to make the Omega as comfortable as he could. The couple didn’t dare to fall asleep as they watched Lando closely, never letting him go. 

“What just happened?” Lando asked sleepily after a while, his whole body was tired, but his mind was racing. He wanted nothing more than to go to sleep, but he needed answers. 

“That blanket is Michael’s,” Daniel hummed, looking over at Max. 

“We are pretty sure that Michael might be your Mate,” Max said softly, hoping to not scare the Omega. 

“Oh-” was all Lando let out as his mind tried to process the news. “How do I know someone is made to be my Mate?” he asked. 

“You just know, after a while you just know deep down. It is all about how they make you feel. Usually you just connect with them right away, they make you open up to them like you’ve never done before,” Max started, looking deep into Daniel’s eyes. 

“And when you open up then they are just there for you, never trying to change anything about you. They accept you as you are,” Daniel continued.

“They make you feel safe every time they are around you,” Max added. 

“They make you feel warm and at peace, it is a feeling of pure calmness and happiness when you are around them,” Daniel smiled brightly. 

“They inspire you to become better. They believe in you so much that you have no other option than to believe in yourself and feel like you can conquer everything with them by your side,” Max whispered, his eyes filling with tears. 

“They make you feel like you’re home even when you are 23456 miles away from it. And then you realize that they are your home, they are everything you want and need,” Daniel said, his eyes never leaving Max’s ones. 

“They-” Max was about to continue when he got interrupted. 

“Okay, okay I get it. You two are gross,” Lando faked a disgusted face. 

“Don’t you dare call your mom gross,” Daniel looked at the young Omega with faked anger. 

“Oh shut up both of you,” Max laughed even though his eyes were still filled with tears.

“I love you,” Daniel leaned over Lando and pecked Max’s lips. 

“I am still hereeee,” Lando whined as he stayed cocooned in the blanket. 

“Don’t worry pup. I love you too,” the Alpha chuckled before kissing Lando’s forehead and settling back. 

“Thank you both. For everything you’ve done for me in the past months especially. I am very thankful to call you my Pack. So yeah, thank you,” Lando murmured, meaning every word you said. 

“Of course, bub. That is what Pack is for,” Max said before kissing Lando’s forehead as well. 

“I think Michael is my Mate. He- he makes me feel those things. I-” Lando tried to explain but he couldn’t find the right words.

“We know, pup, we know the feeling,” Daniel whispered, trying to help him out.

“How do I make him like me?” Lando whispered anxiously as he played with the strings that stuck out of the blanket. 

“I’m pretty pretty sure you have him wrapped around your finger already, pup,” Daniel giggled and Max hummed proudly. 

“As he should,” the older Omega just muttered under his breath.

“But what if- what if he doesn’t feel the same?” Lando whimpered, closing his eyes as he really didn’t want to think about that. 

“Then I break his neck, easy as that. Daniel finds a new trainer and you move on,” Max said without hesitation. 

“Again, it won’t happen because we are pretty sure he feels the same thing. Mates don’t only go one way, you two were made for each other,” Dan said. 

“But why didn’t he say anything?” Lando continued to worry. 

“I’m pretty sure he is scared that Max will cut his dick off,” the Alpha sighed. 

“And I fucking will,” the older Omega growled.

“Way to ruin all the fun,” Lando huffed with a giggle. 

“What?” Max gasped out loudly. 

“Nothing. Love you both, goodnight,” the younger Omega let out quickly, closing his eyes again. 

“Lando Norris, you are too young for those kinds of things,” Max hissed. 

“You are not about to give me a sex talk after I keep walking in on you and Daniel,” Lando exclaimed. 

“I think he knows what sex is, babe,” Dan said, finding the whole situation very amusing. 

“I-” Max was speechless. “Goodnight.” Lando just giggled before they all said their good nights and drifted off to sleep. 

The next few days were weird, but Lando got through them. 

He found that the only positive thing about Michael being gone was the fact that he wasn’t distracted during their workout sessions. There was no buff guy of Lando’s dreams glistening with sweat as he flexed his big arms around the whole time, no one that would cause Lando to hide his scent that was turning sweeter and sweeter with each gasp Michael let out. And Lando was grateful for that.

He kept assuring the couple that he was fine and he really didn’t need them to call Michael back home. He slept in Max and Daniel’s room every night even though he told them he could sleep on his own with the blanket but the couple insisted on keeping a close eye on him. 

It was another night like that and Lando brought the blanket close to his nose, trying to get the most of Michael’s disappearing scent. Max and Daniel were sleeping soundly next to him, but the young Omega was still wide awake. 

He thought about it for a second before he carefully sneaked out of the bed, watching Max rolling himself to Dan instantly. Lando smiled softly at them before he tiptoed out of the room. Soon enough he stood in front of Michael’s bedroom door, breathing in to calm his racing heart. 

_Michael won’t be home for the next few days anyway,_ he thought to himself before entering. 

He sighed happily as he walked in, feeling at peace with Michael’s scent all around him. The little Omega made his way towards the made bed, eyeing it carefully. He knew he shouldn’t have done that but before he knew it he took some of the Alpha’s T-shirts out of his closet and made a cute little nest in the corner of the bed. He promised to himself that he was going to just take a quick nap before cleaning everything up and sliding back into the bed with Max and Daniel as he closed his eyes. 

He got woken up by someone opening the bedroom door. He opened his eyes only to be met with Michael frozen on the doorstep. The young Omega yelped loudly, falling off the edge of the bed with a loud thud as he tried to quickly jump out of the bed. 

“Are you okay, Lando?” Michael was standing next to him in a second, watching him with worry.

Lando just looked around in panic as he tried to come up with an excuse of staying in the Alpha’s room while he also continued to fight his Omega side that just wanted to jump into the Alpha’s arms. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just... “ Lando whimpered, still not meeting Michael’s eyes. 

The Alpha rumbled softly, trying to calm the distressed Omega, while he still kept his distance, not wanting to scare Lando away. 

“It is okay, don’t worry. I am not mad at you, little Omega,” Michael said softly as he sat on the floor right next to Lando who curled himself into a shaky ball. 

“Can I touch you?” Michael asked softly. 

“Yes, please,” the Omega whimpered needily. The Alpha didn’t waste any time as he settled Lando on top of his lap, wrapping his arms around. The Omega buried his face into the crook of Michael’s neck, still trying to hide his embarrassment. 

“It is okay, it is fine. I see you got my blanket in that pretty nest of yours,” Michael said and Lando felt the need to purr at Michael’s compliment. 

“Yes, Dan gave it to me,” the Omega whispered. 

“It’s my bad. I should have left more than one this time,” the Alpha said more to himself as he continued to rub soothing circles onto Lando’s back.

“Huh?” Lando perked up. 

“I always prepare one blanket for Max every time I go away. He sometimes uses it for his nest if he really misses the Pack,” he explained. Lando just nodded his head, smiling softly. 

_In the end, Max is just one giant pile of soft,_ he thought. 

“I-” they both said at the same time. 

“You go first,” Michael said and Lando blushed a deep red. 

“I’m sorry that I kinda invaded your room. I really thought you would be away for a bit longer and I would have time to clean it all up. I just- it was weird without you here,” the Omega confessed, looking down onto his hands as he tried to think of how to continue.

“I came back early because I missed you,” Michael rushed to say, making Lando look up at him. 

“You did?” the Omega asked shyly. 

“Yes, I missed you so much. I was just miserable the whole time. I just couldn’t be away from you any longer,” the Alpha whispered as he stared deep into Lando’s eyes.

“I missed you too, so so so much. It was torture to not have you around,” Lando whispered as well, both of them giggled as if they just spilled the deepest secrets. 

“I really really like you, little Omega” Michael whispered again. 

“Good, because I really really like you,” Lando whispered an answer to him.

“Little Omega?” Michael asked softly. 

“Yes, Michael,” Lando breathed out, hoping the Alpha would say what he wanted him to say. 

“I would like to court you. Would you- would you please let me court you?” he asked. 

“I would love that, I was hoping you would ask,” Lando giggled before planting a kiss to Michael’s cheek. The Alpha just smiled brightly, hugging Lando close. 

“I’m gonna talk to Daniel about it later today then. But I don’t think he will have any objections… I hope,” Michael let out after they parted and just looked at each other. 

“I’ll try to talk Max out of chopping your dick off,” Lando promised. 

“Thank you, little Omega. I’d appreciate that,” Michael giggled. 

“And if it backfires then we just run away into a cabin in the woods and we will live one with nature,” Lando whispered as Michael just shook his head. 

“You’ve been spending a lot of time on social media again I see,” he muttered. 

“Maybe I was just waiting for someone to post his pictures on Instagram,” Lando let out shyly. 

“You are adorable,” Michael chuckled before kissing Lando’s forehead as they stayed cuddling on the floor. 

Everything went alright with Daniel and Max. The Pack couple fully supported them and wished them luck just after one hour of speech Max had, Lando made a mental note to not let Max watch any more crime series after the older Omega threatened Michael in great detail. 

And so they went on, spending even more time together than before. They were always together, Michael taking Lando on big hikes and trips around. Sometimes they spent time on the sim, Lando trying to teach Michael how everything worked and then they would usually give up and just end up playing video games. 

Max and Daniel watched them closely, the Alpha with a soft smile on his face as he watched his best friends fall more and more in love with each other. Max on the other hand tried his hardest not to show how much the thought of Lando having a Mate scared him. The thought of Lando not needing him was terrifying. 

Sometimes Max would hover in the doorway, hoping Lando would invite him in to play video games with him or just cuddle after a long day, but the Omega only had his eyes on Michael. That led to Dan trying his hardest to distract his Mate and soon enough the two pairs only met up for dinners before running off again. 

And that was just how the life on the Ricciardo farmhouse went. 

One night, Lando got woken up by strange noises coming from the room next to him. He quickly jumped out of the bed as he went on to investigate. The noises didn’t quiet down, Lando would say they just got louder, and he really hoped nothing was wrong. 

He was just about to open the door to Max and Daniel’s room when a strong scent hit him hard. 

_Heat, Max is in heat,_ Lando realized immediately as he quickly backed away from the door as he realized what the noises were implying. 

“Oh, Max’s heat is here,” Lando jumped a little as he heard a voice to his right. He looked over to see a sleepy Michael standing in the hallway. 

“I thought he had his heats during the summer break,” Lando murmured. 

“Yeah, it is here early. Something must have triggered it,” Michael hummed. 

“What could have?” the Omega asked curiously. 

“You probably did,” Michael said after he thought about it for a while. 

“What do you mean?” Lando looked at him shocked. 

“Well you are like Max’s pup and lately you haven’t been spending much time with him, which is completely my fault and I should have thought of that, and I think his instincts just figured that you are gone and it is time for another pup,” Michael said, carefully wording his theory.

“Oh,” Lando let out as he processed the news. “I suppose I could have spent more time with him, he was always there for me. I don’t deserve him,” he said as his shoulders sagged. 

“No, no it is not your fault. Please, little Omega, don’t feel bad. Max is lucky to have Daniel right there, so he is not in any pain or anything. He will actually probably thank you for it after they are done,” Michael said as he looked at the bedroom door, slightly disturbed. 

“Yeah, oh God and I thought they were being loud before,” Lando matched Michael’s disgusted face. 

“Yeah, no. It is always worse during the heat and Daniel’s rut,” Michael let out, shaking a little. “That is why my room is all the way out there.” 

“Yeah, I don’t think I will be able to sleep here,” the Omega concluded. “I will have to take the sofa in the living room.”

“Don’t be silly, little Omega. You can sleep in my room and I will take the couch,” Michael said firmly. 

“But I don’t mind sleeping on the couch,” Lando said softly. 

“Well but I do, you can take my bed and I will stay in the living room,” the Alpha hummed, not backing down. 

“Or your bed is big enough to fit both of us,” Lando pointed out as he shyly looked up at the other man. 

“Yes, it sure is. If you are comfortable with that,” the Alpha smiled, happy that the Omega would trust me like that. 

“I wouldn’t mind sharing a bed with you. I mean if you don’t mind of course,” Lando said, happy that the hallway wasn’t illuminated enough and the Alpha couldn’t see his blush. 

“There is nothing that I want more than to have you in my bed, little Omega,” Michael confessed with a chuckle and Lando’s cheeks just turned more crimson. 

“Lead the way then,” the Omega cleared his throat before following Michael back to his room. 

They each picked their side of the bed before laying down, Lando trying to his purring as he snuggled into the duvet that smelled like the Alpha. Michael just softly rumbled from his side of the bed to let the Omega know that it was okay and that he shouldn’t have felt ashamed of that. They bid each other good night before drifting off to sleep, both of them content to have the other next to them. 

When Lando woke up the sun was high in the air. The Omega stretched comfortably on the big bed as he buried his nose to smell in Michael’s scent, closing his eyes as a warm sensation of security pooled all over his body. He sighed loudly, not wanting to get out.

After a few minutes he managed to stand up and get ready. He realized he didn’t have any of his things there so he just put on one of Michael’s T-shirts before paddling softly to the kitchen, finding it empty.

“Oh, I like that T-shirt on you,” Michael said as he entered the living room, bringing empty plates with him. 

“Uhm sorry for stealing it, but I didn’t know if it was safe to go to my room,” the Omega muttered softly. 

“Yeah, they are sleeping right now. I just fed them and I would advise you to get your things for the next few days now,” the Alpha pointed out. 

“Okay, I will be right back,” Lando said before going to his room quickly. 

He chose some of his clothes and everyday things that he used and brought them over to Michael’s room, the Alpha managed to clear a spot in his closet for Lando. Once he was done he made his way back to the kitchen where Michael was cooking something. 

“It is almost noon, why didn’t you wake me up sooner?” Lando asked curiously as he sat up on the counter next to the Alpha, stealing pieces of vegetables Michael was preparing. 

“Well it was a weird night and you looked really peaceful, so I thought you deserved to rest,” Michael smiled.

“Uhm, your bed is really comfy,” Lando mused as he munched on a carrot. 

“Well I hoped you would like it because I plan to keep you there quite often,” the Alpha said, watching Lando closely. 

The Omega started choking on his carrot the second he processed what Michael just said to him. He didn’t say anything as he accepted the glass of water Michael handed him, trying to stop his blush as he hated how easily flushed he could get. They didn’t come back to that conversation as they enjoyed their lunch together before spending the day inside, watching the TV.

“Are you up for a workout?” Michael asked mid-afternoon. 

“Yeah sure, let’s go,” Lando agreed as he turned off the TV before they went to get changed. 

They met up outside on the deck where they usually had their workouts and got right back to work. Michael put on one of his playlists before explaining to Lando what Jon wanted him to do. 

To point out that Lando was distracted was an understatement. He was already struggling to concentrate when Max and Daniel were there with them, but now that it was just Michael and him... Lando just hoped for the best. 

Lando was doing great, he was holding on. He really just tried to focus on getting his workout right, not looking over at Michael the whole time. Sometimes he would take a small break to breath in and out deeply after the Alpha let out a particularly interesting gasp but other than that he was very proud of himself. 

Lando just finished his set before finally turning towards Michael with a big smile on his face only to find the said Alpha doing push ups right in front of him. Shirtless. The Omega just stared at the Alpha's glistening back muscles that flexed with each push up he made.

Lando could do nothing but gape. 

“Oh shit,” the Omega muttered to himself as he felt slick slowly gathering up and he could imagine his scent getting sweeter. He needed to do something before Michael would notice.

“Huh?” Michael asked as he got up, about to make his way to Lando as the Omega just stared dumbly at his sweaty chest. “Are you okay, little Omega?” Michael asked in worry as he saw Lando running away. 

“Yeah, I just need to calm down a bit,” the younger one yelled before he jumped into the pool, his clothes still on. 

“Okay,” Michael just watched him but his expression changed right as a sweet strawberry scent got to him. “Oh,” he gasped in realization and then he just focused on the wet Omega looking at him sheepishly. 

“It is actually quite refreshing?” Lando let out questionably. 

“Well, you better make some room for me because I need to calm down as well,” Michael muttered before dive-bombing right next to the Omega.

Soon enough the back yard was filled with giggles and screams as the two started messing around, both still clothed but not caring one bit about it. Lando just emerged from the water right after Michael pushed him down under it and he came nearly face to face with the Alpha.

Both of them stopped as they just looked deeply into each other’s eyes. Lando was feeling as if the world stopped all together as he continued to breathe heavily, his heart hammering against his rib cage. 

The Omega could easily rock up on his tiptoes and he would finally get a taste of the Alpha’s lips, he would get what he was so desperately yearning for. Michael just kept looking down at him, waiting. 

Lando took one deep breath, preparing to make the first move. His eyes fixated on Michael’s slightly opened mouth as he started to move up, closer him. They were nearly touching when Lando panicked and decided to tackle Michael into the water instead.

They continued to wrestle under the water before coming back up. 

“It is okay, I can wait,” Michael said breathlessly after he saw Lando’s anxious look. 

“Thank you,” the Omega whispered and Michael just smiled brightly at him.

Once they were done they headed back to the house and got changed, both of them taking a shower before putting on fresh clothes. They met up in the living room again after they decided they will continue the TV show they started. 

“Uhm- do you maybe want to cuddle?” Lando asked shyly as he stood next to the sofa. 

They hadn’t been very physical yet, they cuddled and hugged a few times but there was always a respectable space in between them. Michael made sure he wasn’t overstepping any boundaries and both of them didn’t mind going slow. 

“Yeah, of course. I would love that,” Michael let out as he moved on the sofa so Lando could comfortably lay in front of him, letting the Alpha spoon him. 

“Perfect,” Lando let out before he laid down, his back against Michael’s chest as the Alpha wrapped his arm around him. 

They cuddled together while watching the show. Michael nosed Lando’s hair from time to time, giving him little kisses on top of it, and Lando just sighed happily. 

Everything was perfect.

Lando was just thinking about how his life couldn’t get any better when his phone beeped signalling a new message. The Omega curiously picked it up only to find out that it was a text from Carlos.

_Hi mi cielito, I can’t stop thinking about you. Give me a call, okay? I just keep replaying all of the nights we shared together and I miss you so much._

Before Lando knew it he could feel an empty space behind him as Michael jumped up and away from him the second he read the message. 

“I can’t believe you are still texting with him. I can’t believe you would do this,” the Alpha whimpered painfully as he stormed out of the house. 

Lando just whined loudly as he smelled the bitter scent Michael left behind and the Alpha was long gone when the Briton finally managed to run after him, trying to explain the situation. 

“Michael,” the Omega whimpered painfully as well, sliding down on the floor as he didn’t know what to do. “No, no, no. Please no,” he whispered as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration. 

He couldn’t believe he fucked it up. Michael would hate him now and he would never want to do anything with him again. He started tearing up at the thought of that. Michael left him and Lando was sure that he would never come back. 

And it was all Carlos’ fault. 

Lando didn’t even remember the last time he thought about the Beta. He was busy thinking about how amazing Michael was, about how he made him feel safe and important. The Alpha just knew how to make Lando feel like he was the only person that mattered on this Earth. The Omega was too busy thinking about how much he loved him. 

_Oh my God, I love him,_ Lando panicked. 

His heart rate picked up as he tried to figure out what to do. He needed to talk to someone, he really did. His eyes teared up as his mind raced, all the Omega wanted to do was run after Michael and find him so he could tell him that he wanted nothing to do with the Spanish Beta. 

He wished Max was available. 

He wished he could talk to him, he knew the older Omega would help him get it right. He also wished Daniel was there to hug him as Max planned Carlos’ death, he knew the Omega would do that for him.

That wasn’t possible as the pair was rather _busy_ at that moment and Lando just hugged his knees closer to his chest as he sat alone in the big common room. After thinking for some time he decided to phone the second best option and soon enough he heard a cheerful voice answer his call. 

“Salut mon chéri, what is wrong? Something must be wrong if Max let you call me,” Charles laughed, but he turned serious the second he heard Lando’s heavy breathing. 

“Charles-” the British Omega whimpered. 

“What happened? Are you okay?” the other Omega asked in panic. 

“I love him, Charles! I fucking love him and I fucked it up and now he is gone and he will never want me back and -” Lando started rambling quickly, his crying picking up. 

“Slow down, chéri. Just take me some deep breaths with me and then take me through it from the beginning,” Charles said and Lando did as he was told. 

He told Charles everything and the Monégasque just listened to it, making some comments from time to time. Lando told him the whole story and every detail he remembered from the start until the end. 

Charles assured him that Michael probably just needed to get some fresh air and that he would be back home very soon. He also helped Lando to calm down and he also said that Lando had nothing to worry about and that Michael would surely let him explain himself and that if he wouldn’t then Charles would fly to Australia and he would help the Omega fix things up. 

Lando felt much better after he hung up the phone. He decided that he would try to make dinner for everyone and then hopefully Michael would get back and they could talk about it. He decided to make lasagna so he got to work. 

Lasagna was a bad choice as Lando realized a bit too late, but he finally managed to get it in the oven and all he had to do was wait for it to bake. There was still no sign of Michael and Lando was starting to get a bit worried again. 

Charles kept texting him for updates, sending the Omega positive messages when Lando let him know that the Alpha still didn’t come back. Lando was sitting at the edge of the sofa looking down on his phone when he heard the door open. 

“Michael,” he yelled as he jumped up, clinging to the Alpha in mere seconds. 

“Hey little Omega,” Michael murmured as he hugged Lando close.

“I’m so so sorry. It is not what it looks like! I never texted Carlos… like I don’t even remember thinking about him for the past month. I-” Lando started to ramble again, clutching onto the Alpha as he didn’t want to let him go. 

“Shhh little Omega, it is okay. I was the idiot, you did nothing wrong. I should not have ran off like this and I am so sorry,” Michael said sadly.

“It is okay, I am sorry if it made you uncomfortable. I should have blocked Carlos a long time ago,” Lando said as he looked up into Michael’s eyes. 

“No, it really isn’t your fault. It is just that the thought- thought of you spending nights with him- it just made me jealous. I had no right to act the way I did and I am really sorry,” Michael confessed. 

“It is okay, I am just happy you are back. I was scared I fucked it up. And you were gone for so long I thought you ran away,” Lando murmured. 

“No, no. I mean I thought about taking a quick trip to Spain, but that is more Max’s style than mine. Lando you have no idea how much I l-,” the Alpha stopped himself. “I just really really like you okay? I want you to know that,” he said with his hands on Lando’s hips. 

“Okay, good because I really really like you as well,” Lando smiled cheekily as they stared into each other's eyes. 

Michael moved his eyes onto Lando’s smile just as the Omega decided to run his tongue over the bottom lip. Lando breathed in sharply as Michael started to lean down hesitantly, looking over the Omega’s face for any signs of discomfort. When all he could find was a soft smile and he started to smell Lando’s scent getting sweeter he was about to kiss him just as the timer on the oven went off and the two quickly jumped apart. 

“Oh you cooked?” Michael asked sheepishly. 

“Yes, yes. Let’s go eat,” Lando made a beeline into the kitchen as he tried to calm down his racing heart, trying to get a hold of himself and his scent.

“Wow, it is really good,” Michael said when they finally sat down at the dining table after bringing some of the food over for Max and Daniel. Lando just cooed softly at that, his Omega side happy that he pleased the Alpha. 

After dinner they watched a few episodes of the TV show before going to bed, each of them staying at his side of the bed after that second awkward almost kiss. They both knew they wanted it but none of them wanted to make the first step, Michael because he wanted to respect Lando’s boundaries and the Omega was still scared of the Alpha rejecting him.

They both cursed themselves in their head before they said their good nights and were off to sleep. 

Lando once again woke up to an empty bed before getting up, ready and out of the room. Michael smiled at him from across the kitchen, making what Lando believed were pancakes. 

“Good morning,” the Omega smiled softly as he slipped onto the bar stool, watching Michael cook again.

“Good morning little Omega,” the Alpha rumbled as he grinned widely at Lando before looking back down onto the pan. 

“What are you cooking?” the Briton hummed. 

“Just a couple of pancakes with maple syrup and fresh fruits,” Michael answered as he pointed at the heap of different berries.

“Uuuuu strawberries,” Lando said excitedly when he noticed them in between the other fruit. 

“Yeah, you want one?” the Alpha asked and Lando just nodded his head quickly. 

Michael chuckled under his breath as he picked up one of the strawberries, washing it under the water before handing it over to the Omega. Lando just looked up at him as he felt a rush of adrenaline shot through his body. 

This was his time to catch Michael off guard so instead of taking the strawberry into his hand, like Michael expected him to, he braced himself on his forearms as he leaned over the counter. 

Michael just watched intently as the Omega wrapped his lips around the strawberry, the Alpha’s breath hitching as he felt Lando brush his tongue across his fingertips as he took the strawberry in. 

“Thank you,” the Omega grinned smugly as he leaned back against the back of the bar stool, leaving the Alpha just standing there with his arm out.

“You will be the death of me, little Omega,” Michael whispered after a while and Lando just giggled. “Uhm anyway, there is big rain coming so I thought we would go for a run today because we probably won’t be able to go out in the next few days,” he cleared his throat before proposing a plan for the day. 

“Yeah, sounds good to me,” Lando answered, still grinning in victory as he felt proud of what he had pulled.

So they ate their breakfast before hanging around the house, playing video games and watching TV before it was time for lunch. They took a small rest before getting out of the house, ready for the run. 

The sun was shining but there were heavy clouds dancing around as well. They started running through the nearby bushes as they continued to talk softly, keeping the conversation light and breezy. 

They reached their running destination, a cliff that overlooked the ocean where they took a small break. Lando couldn’t keep his eyes away from Michael, the Alpha looked beautiful as the sun made him glow angelically. 

They started running back and Lando still couldn’t look away. He loved him, he knew Michael was his Mate and every time he thought of it there was a certain warmth spreading over him. 

He was so distracted that he didn’t look under his feet and soon enough he found himself on the ground, groaning pain as he scratched his knee pretty harshly. He winced as he saw a bit of blood starting to show. 

“Little Omega! Are you okay? What happened?” Michael asked in panic as he knelt down right next to him, rumbling softly as his Alpha side was focused on calming the Omega down. 

“I’m okay, I’m okay. I just slipped and it surprised me,” Lando rushed to calm the worried Alpha. 

“You are bleeding,” Michael pointed out as he fussed over the Omega. 

“Only a little, I am okay I promise,” Lando tried to calm him down. 

“I am sorry I wasn’t there to catch you,” he said as his eyes looked over Lando’s body in search of any other injuries. 

“Michael,” Lando said but the Alpha didn’t pay him any attention. “Michael!” he tried again as he cupped Michael’s cheek in his free hand and made him look up.

“Huh?” the Alpha let out as he finally focused on Lando. 

“I am okay, it stings a little but I will like alright? You are not getting rid of me that easily,” Lando chuckled as he ran his thumb over Michael’s cheekbone, the Alpha closed his eyes as he took deep breaths to calm down a little. 

Next thing Lando knew he was being hoisted into the air as Michael picked him up, starting to make his way back to the house. The Omega just wrapped his arms around him tightly to not fall off. 

“What are you doing?” he giggled as he laid his head on Michael’s shoulder. 

“I’m not letting you walk with a bloody knee. Just hold on, little Omega,” the Alpha said firmly and hey, who was Lando to say no to Michael Italiano carrying him in his strong arms. 

“Okay, thank you,” Lando said, giving Michael’s cheek a quick kiss before settling on his shoulder once again. 

Once they got into the house Michael sat Lando on the kitchen counter as he went to get the first aid kit. He came back and started disinfecting the Briton’s knee as he just winced at the sting. Lando watched him closely as he dried out the area before putting a cute green band aid with little cartoon frogs on it. 

“Sorry, this is all we have because it is usually Dan’s nephew getting injured here,” Michael said sheepishly as he looked up at Lando. 

“Uhm as if I am going to believe that. Just tell me my Pack Alpha is a big baby and he likes adorable band aids,” Lando giggled. 

“Maybe,” Michael mused.

“It is okay, it is pretty cute. Thank you so much, Michael,” the Omega said softly. 

“Is there anything else I could do?” the Alpha asked and Lando smiled cheekily. 

“Well you could kiss it better, I am sure that would definitely help,” he said but his giggle got cut short as Michael bent down and planted a soft kiss right on top of injured knee. 

“Better now?” Michael grinned as he rested his hands on either side of Lando. 

“Much better,” the Omega matched his grin. 

“You know you will have to stop Max from skinning me alive after I just let you get hurt,” the Alpha sighed as he rested his forehead on Lando’s shoulder, the Omega giggled as he started running his fingertips over the Alpha’s back. 

“Uhm and why should I?” the Briton mused. 

“You would let me die?” the Alpha gasped, coming face to face with the Omega.

“Well Daniel could save you,” Lando grinned. 

“You mean Dan could try to save me,” Michael put the emphasis on the word try. “And then Max would fight him too. No one can touch you, little Omega. You are too precious,” he added and Lando quickly looked down onto his lap as his cheek started to turn crimson again. 

“Well, I could talk Max out of trying to strangle you if you let us bake cookies tonight,” the Omega proposed shyly as he looked into Michael’s eyes, his hands coming to rest on the Alpha’s upper back. 

“Oh, we can absolutely do that, little Omega,” Michael chuckled. 

“Alright then get to work,” Lando grinned. 

“Wait, didn’t you say you want us to bake cookies? As in both of us?” the Alpha looked at Lando with eyes full of amusement. 

“Yeah well I am injured. So I can just sit and look pretty,” Lando hummed. 

“Ah I see. Well you do that incredibly well,” Michael winked and the Omega nearly choked on his spit. 

Michael just chuckled and kissed Lando’s forehead before he got to work. The Omega sat on the counter as Michael prepared the dough, putting in his finger to taste it from time to time. 

They messed around in the kitchen the rest of the afternoon, cooking dinner right after before they managed to get on the sofa again for the daily dose of cuddling and TV shows. It started raining outside heavily right after it got dark and Lando just cuddled closer to the Alpha. 

When they finally got to the bed the raining outside didn’t stop, it actually got worse and Lando just stared at the ceiling as he laid on his side of the bed. After his inner pep talk he rolled onto his left side, facing Michael who was reading his book.

“Yes little Omega?” the Alpha asked when he felt eyes on him. 

“Could we maybe cuddle tonight? I am not really a fan of the rain,” Lando said, playing with the bed sheet nervously. 

“Absolutely we can, come here,” Michael rushed to say as he put his book back onto his bedside table. 

“You are so comfy,” Lando muttered into Michael’s chest after he cuddled in close, the Alpha turning off the light so they could go sleep. 

“You are very comfy as well,” he muttered and Lando just cooed happily. 

“Good night,” Lando let out already half asleep, everything was perfect now that the Alpha was so close.

“Good night little Omega,” Michael said and the last thing Lando remembered before falling asleep was a soft kiss on his forehead. 

Lando got woken up by a loud thunder and he yelped as he opened his eyes just as a bolt of lightning illuminated the room. He clutched onto Michael in fright as the Alpha instinctively wrapped both of his arms around him, rumbling softly to try to calm Lando down as he attempted to wake up. 

“What is wrong, little Omega?” Michael asked sleepily as he turned on the side table lamp. 

“Am scared,” Lando said as he continued to shake in Michael’s embrace, face hidden in the Alpha's neck. 

“Shhh I am here, nothing will hurt you,” Michael rumbled as he rubbed soothing circles onto Lando’s back. 

Lando tried to calm down but the thunderstorm was getting louder and louder and he kept yelping with each thunderbolt that happened. Michael continued to rub his back as he nosed the Omega’s temple, giving it a little kiss from time to time. 

“Michael?” Lando said in a small voice, screwing his eyes shut. 

“Yes little Omega?” the Alpha hummed. 

“Can you- can you please scent me? I believe that would help me calm down,” the Omega whispered as he said that. 

“Are you sure? Are you sure you want that?” Michael instantly looked him in the eyes and Lando just nodded quickly. 

“Yes, I really really want it. I need it, Alpha,” Lando whined and Michael’s breath hitched. 

Lando had never called him Alpha before, it was always Michael or some ridiculous nickname and the Alpha would lie if he said he didn’t like the sound of Lando using his title. He quickly flipped them around, Lando laying on his back on the bed with Michael hovering over him. 

Lando had never had an Alpha scent him, he made sure to mostly stay away from them. Maybe his dad scented him when he was a child, but the Omega couldn’t remember that. Max sometimes scented him but Lando understood that it felt different when an Alpha scented an Omega, especially if they are Mates. 

“Please, Alpha,” Lando whined, eager now that he thought of it. 

“Just tell me if you want me to stop, little Omega,” Michael said before he buried his nose into Lando’s neck. 

He started off slow, nosing the Omega’s neck before tracing down and across his collar bone, rumbling contently. Lando just mewled gently, pushing himself as close to the Alpha as he physically could, the thunderstorm outside was long forgotten as all the Omega could think about was his Alpha. 

Michael continued to rumble as he traced his nose up and around Lando’s face, booping their noses gently as the Omega giggled. The Alpha traced back down and stopped his nose at the spot where the neck met his shoulder.

He replaced his nose with his mouth as he started sucking in a bruise, gently running his tongue over it and all Lando could do was bury his fingers into Michael’s hair as he moaned out loud at the sensation. 

“Mine,” the Alpha growled softly into the skin as he lapped his tongue around it. 

“Yours, only yours my Alpha,” Lando moaned as he pushed Michael’s head more into his neck. 

“What did you just call me?” Michael asked firmly, detaching himself from Lando’s neck as they came face to face. 

“My Alpha,” Lando whispered, eyes locked with Michael who came closer. 

“My Omega,” Michael whispered, their noses touching because they were so close. 

“My Alpha,” Lando said louder, rubbing their noses together in little Eskimo kisses. 

“My little perfect Omega,” Michael laughed. “All mine,” he added. 

“All yours,” Lando gasped. 

They looked at each other for a while, not saying anything as they just let the moment sink in. Lando played with the back of Michael’s hair and the Alpha just continued to rumble. 

“I love you,” they said at the same exact time, both of them bursting in giggles right after. 

“I love you so so fucking much, my little Omega. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me,” Michael confessed and Lando beamed. 

“I love you so much, my Alpha. I want to spend every second of my life with you and I can’t way to be fully mated with you,” Lando confessed and Michael’s breath hitched. 

“Little Omega?” Michael asked. 

“Yes, my Alpha?” Lando whispered as the Alpha leaned down closer. 

“Can I kiss you?” Michael whispered against Lando’s lips. 

“I will scream if you don’t,” Lando whispered back before he pushed Michael’s head down onto him, connecting their awaiting lips. 

The Omega moaned into the kiss immediately as he wrapped his legs around Michael’s hips, bringing them even closer. Their lips slid over each other smoothly yet eagerly. They became breathless in seconds as they waited too damn long for the kiss to happen. Both of them made sure all the frustration and hunger was present as their tongues battled for dominance. 

After a while Lando gave in and let the Alpha take the lead. Michael was rumbling from deep inside his chest, his Alpha side was going crazy over how pliant the Omega was. Lando just buried his fingers deeper into his hair as Michael explored his mouth.

They parted after a while to catch their breath, still staying close to each other as they grinned at one another widely.

“Mine,” Michael whispered. 

“Only yours,” Lando smiled at him.

**BONUS**

_A day before leaving for the first GP_

They were leaving for the Australian GP the next day which meant it was packing day at the Ricciardo farmhouse.

It quickly ended up with Michael packing the two of them as Lando just laid on the bed next to the suitcases, watching his Alpha closely.

“Is this the T-Shirt you will be wearing in the paddock?” Lando perked up as he saw Michael packing his neatly folded McLaren shirt. 

“Yes, one of them,” the Alpha answered, continuing the packing. Lando took out the T-shirt Michael just put in and quickly threw it on. 

“What are you doing?” Michael chuckled. 

“Am just making sure it smells like me, you know. So the other Omegas back the fuck off,” the Omega said anxiously, growling a little at the thought of random Omegas being around his Alpha again. 

Michael was about to say something but then a memory of a grumpy Max walking around the house in Daniel’s race suits that were a bit too small for him after he saw an Omega touch the Aussie’s hand during a GP crossed his mind and he decided that it could have been worse. 

“Yeah, sure. Do your thing baby. But just so you know, I would not even think about looking at anyone but my sweet little Omega,” Michael said and Lando cooed at that, arching his neck as he asked for a kiss.

_First day back at the paddock_

Lando planned everything. The little Omega made sure to wake up before the Alpha just so he could order room service for breakfast, forcing them to eat it there. Then he made sure Michael was dressed and prepared with a fair share of free time before they had to leave.

“What are you doing, little Omega?” Michael laughed as Lando climbed onto his lap, straddling one of his thighs. 

“I’m going to make sure that everyone knows to back the fuck off,” the Briton murmured before kissing his Alpha deeply. 

Michael threw his phone somewhere on the sofa before wrapping his arms around the Omega’s body. He still wasn’t sure what was going on until Lando moaned into his mouth and he smelled the Omega’s sweet strawberry scent laced with lust. 

The Alpha growled possessively, tightening his hold around Lando as he deepened the kiss. The small Omega moaned again as he started rutting his hips against the Alpha’s thigh. Michael moved his hands down, gripping Lando’s hips and guiding their movements. He had the Omega rut his thighs harder as he fucked his tongue into Lando’s open mouth. 

“God, you are so perfect,” Michael moaned against Lando’s lips and the Omega whined needily, pushing his body closer to his Alpha. “You are perfect and all mine. No one gets close to you, only me. No one can see you like this, feel you like this, smell you like this- only me,” the Alpha kept murmuring as he planted plenty of kisses around Lando’s face. 

“Only you. I am yours, my Alpha,” the smaller Omega gasped as he felt his climax coming. 

“You are mine and I am yours,” Michael said before he started sucking at the spot reserved for Mate bites and the Omega just lost himself in the sensation, head thrown back.

“Yours, my Alpha,” Lando moaned as he was coming, making sure to rub his scent deeply into the Alpha’s clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo yeah >.< No real smut in this one but I am down to write more fics for this AU in the future :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! <3
> 
> You can throw rocks at me on tumblr @loving-ricciardo


End file.
